


New Kitten

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Gloria the Miniature Daschund [1]
Category: Nintendogs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Gloria's owner goes "grocery shopping" without Gloria. Gloria's walking buddy Charlie thinks she's getting a kitten.





	New Kitten

"Bye, Gloria," my owner waved to me. She seemed very excited to go grocery shopping. "I'll be back soon!" But why couldn't I come, too? She always brings me shopping!

Confused, I got to work clawing at the cardboard towers. I heard from one of my best walking buddies, Charlie the Cocker Spaniel, that cats like climbing the towers. Cats. Eugh. I'm not even sure why we own these colourful buildings if I'm a dog.

I sniffed my owner's open bag on the floor. There were dog biscuits and...CAT biscuits inside?! 'What's going on here?! Why do we have cat things?!' I panicked. 'I know! I'll check on Charlie. Now that he's moved in next to us, it's easier to talk to him!'

I excitedly ran to the window and threw open the sash. It was good to see Charlie looking down at me from the second floor! "Hey! Gloria! How are you?" Charlie woofed happily. "Pretty good! I need to ask you something, though - do you know why my owner has cat things and is going shopping by herself?" I yapped. "Sounds like a bad case of cat-buying...Gloria, I'm so sorry to say this, but your owner is buying a cat!"

**Author's Note:**

> To be Continued...
> 
> Is Gloria's owner really buying a cat? Find out next story...!


End file.
